lostworldfoundfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Denizens
I figured that since we're here, there are lots of these bastards, I'll go over a few of the typical underground and shadow realm denizens, though depending on the party's choices we may not spend much more time there now. Note that like my cosmology document, some of these creatures' origins and alignments differ slightly from Pathfinder default. This is usually intentional. I'm calling our underdark analog the Darklands in this document. Still probably not a final name. Other names you'll see are Shadow Deep. The Darklands are partially of the Shadow Realms, or perhaps a border to it. As such, it's _relatively_ easy to go from one to the other. Because of this, the few creatures that eke out a harsh life in the Shadow Realms often visit the Darklands to trade or even occasionally to colonize. They may then be followed by any number of the undead things that also haunt the Shadow Realms. Additionally, the shadow touches nearly every realm in the cosmos, so a lot of strange things can be found in the Darklands. Dwarves: The Dwarven race was born in the Darklands, and it was a holy crusade that encouraged them, in dim ages past, to march towards the surface. Dwarves may carve fortifications from living rock, and make deep mines, but they are no longer creatures of the Darklands, and they live in the mountains, hills and valleys of the surface. Despite that, they're still found in the upper reaches of the Darklands, mostly defending their under-borders, or on trading missions to their apostate cousins and other dwellers. Dwarrow: This is just an older plural/adjective for dwarves, just so you know. Because it's older, it's sometimes used to mean "deep dwarves". Deep Dwarves: Not everyone was caught by the religious furor. Deep Dwarves stayed behind, and millennia in the Darklands means they're a little different than their surface-ish cousins (though still eg, capable of interbreeding). Duergar: The most common tale of the duergar is that they were a principality of the ancient deep dwarves, before the march to the sky, that sought to use cruel magic and alchemy from the hands of outsiders to strengthen themselves and gain dominion over their brethren. Eventually they were fought back, but not before their experiments had transformed themselves forever. Deep Orcs: Orcs too first found consciousness in the borders between shadow and the underground. For the most part, surface populations descend from a large tribe that was driven before the dwarven migration, but many clans remained underground. Deep Elves: Elves called to the beauty hidden in darkness, and the echoes of vast underground places, they have established colonies in the deeps. Drow: An ancient schism, part religious and part secular, lead to a group of elves retreating to the Darklands and calling upon the powers of the abyss to grant them strength to crush their enemies. The entire people were transformed, made whole-cloth into something strange and foreign to their surface cousins, chaos and evil insidiously rooted in their basic make-up. Svirfneblin: A race of fey that live in the underhills of the first world, sometimes the connections of shadow mean they end up, accidentally or intentionally, colonizing the Darklands as well. Some believe them to be cousins to gnomes. Derro: Who knows what vileness produced these horrid, scheming, insane little blue monsters. Many suggest them to be the direct creation of some abyssal god. They are certainly more twisted and inhuman than the rest of these creatures (they only have four digits on their hands, for instance). Dark Folk: A race of mostly small humanoids, they live much closer to the surface than any other Darklands residents, in fact, as often as not they live in mundane sewers, catacombs, caves and abandoned mines. Their origins are possibly the most mysterious of the Darklands dwellers. However a scholarly work about 100 years ago put forward a convincing theory that they're a goblin/human crossbreed. It was thoroughly debunked about a decade after it was first published, but the idea has stuck in the public consciousness. Illithids: Since we're not publishing nothin', of course I'm stealing these hideous abominations and their freakish psychic slavery based civilization. Fetchlings: These are humanoids that live in the Shadow Realms proper. Nobody's quite sure where they come from, but the popular belief is that they were once a tribe of humans who escaped there for lacking any other recourse, and over long generations became a part of it. Wayangs: A long-lived humanoid race actually native to the Shadow Planes, they talk of fetchlings (who have lived there for thousands of years) as late-come interlopers. They live in the deep shadow on the borders of the Deadlands.